LEB:PC:Tereb (Cyclopean)
|Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement |Power Description=+10 vs Ref; 1d10+7}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d4+7}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=+10 vs Fort, 1d6+7 damage, and target takes additional 1d6+7 damage if it approaches Tereb until the end of his next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement |Power Description=+7 vs Ref; 1d8+5 damage. Target is marked by an ally within 5 squares of you.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=+9 vs Will, 2d8+7 psychic damage, and the target takes a -3 penalty to Will defense until the end of Tereb's next turn.}} |Action=Move |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Teleportation |Power Description=Teleport three squares from your current location. Gain a +2 power bonus to AC until the end of your next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Cold, Fear, Implement |Power Description=+8 vs Fort, 2d8+5 cold damage, target grants combat advantage to you and all you allies and takes a -2 penalty to AC until the end of your next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=+10 vs. Will, 3d10+7 psychic damage. Slide target three squares. Half damage on miss. Sustain Minor: Slide target 1 square (save ends). |Power Corollaries= }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=17 (+3) (+2 Racial, +1 at lvl 4) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=14 (+2) |Wisdom=8 (-1) |Charisma=20 (+5) (+2 Racial, +1 at lvl 4) |Skills=Arcana +11, Endurance +4, Intimidate +1 |Feats=Jack of All Trades, Improved Fate of the Void, Group Insight |Equipment=Pact Blade +2; Deathcut leather armor; Bracers of the Perfect Shot; Bag of Holding; Thieves' Tools; adventurer's kit; 5 gp}} Character Information Background Forge was created to be a test character for LEB. If he was a real PC, there would be more background here. Appearance Forge is nondescript as he will never appear. A real character would have an appearance description. Age: 6 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 250 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Forge has no personality. A real character would describe their personality, mannerisms, and quirks here. Hooks * Potential hooks for character development should go here. * A DM may use them when creating a potential adventure. Kicker The kicker describes what put your character on the path to adventure. It can be brief or long, but should provide their motivation. Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 1gp Encumbrance: 31.5lbs Normal Load: 90lbs Heavy Load: 180lbs Maximum Drag Load: 450lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Low-light Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 9 (6 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Half-Elf (PHB) * +2 Cha, +2 Con * +2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight * Languages: Common, Elven, One other * Half-Elf Dilettante racial power * Dual Heritage: Can take both Elf and Human feats * Group Diplomacy: Allies within 10 feet of you gain a +1 bonus to Diplomacy checks. * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Warlock (PHB) * Eldritch Blast: You have the Eldritch Blast power and may use it as a basic attack. * Star Pact: You have the Dire Radiance power and the Fate of the Void pact boon. * Fate of the Void: If a creature under your Warlock's Curse dies, you gain a +1 bonus to your next attack roll. These bonuses stack, but must be expended by the end of your next turn. * Prime Shot: If none of your allies are nearer to an enemy than you are, you gain a +1 bonus to ranged attacks against that target. * Shadow Walk: If, during your turn, you move three or more spaces from where you began your turn, you gain concealment until the end of your next turn. * Warlock's Curse: Once per round, you may place a Warlock's Curse on a creature as a minor action. When you deal damage to a creature under your curse, you deal an additional 1d6 damage to that creature. This extra damage may only be dealt once per round. A creature cannot be affected by more than one Warlock's Curse, but multiple creatures may be cursed at the same time. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Jack of All Trades * 2nd: Improved Fate of the Void * 4th: Group Insight Background Criminal (PH2): +2 Stealth. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Daelkyr, Elven See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power5= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold - 11 gp "Adventurer's Kit" - 20 gp Thieves' Tools +136 gp Level 2 Parcel +200 gp Level 3 Parcel +680 gp Level 4 Parcel -1000gp Bag of Holding -------- 5 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Bracers of the Perfect Shot (Heroic Tier) * Level 3: Parcel lvl+2 ** Deathcut Leather Armor * Level 4: Parcel lvl+4 ** Pact Blade +2 XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. An adventure name would go here: * 3750 XP from creation Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories.